tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jillian189/Why James Hates BLU Heavies
Kenshin stared at the body with grim focus while behind him, the flashing lights of the police cars and the sole ambulance who responded to the distress call surrounded the crime scene. At Kenshin's feet, lay the mutilated corpse of an unusually man who looked like he had too much Sandviches for dinner. He was covered in a horrifying amount of physical wounds, including bullet holes, broken bones, and slash marks. The bright light amplified the gruesome details that if anyone other than Kenshin happened to look at the body, they would've either fainted or emptied their stomach on whatever surface was available. "You're late," Kenshin reminded pointedly to the hurried sound of footsteps coming his way. Jericho, a lanky young man taller than Kenshin but with much experience than his partner, smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, mate. Car broke down an' had t' call th' tow truck. I ran as fast as I could," he explained with a slight Australian accent. He looked at the corpse lying on the concrete, outlined with white chalk and protected by yellow tape. "So who's th' lucky one this time?" The Demoman in a neatly pressed work suit did not turn as he replied, "David Borislav, small-time crook jailed multiple times for multiple robbery and attempted assault. His file said he was recently fired from a weapons store for repeated insubordinate behavior and refusals to follow orders." Jericho let out a low whistle. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to feel sorry. "I wonder what 'e did to deserve such a death like this?" he wondered. "We'll find out soon enough. From what the guys told me, there's a witness, but he's not emotionally sound right now. I'm just hoping I'll be able to gather information." The two detectives turned away from the body and stepped under the crime tape. When they got to the ambulance, they found a middle-aged German man who was graying around the ears and was starting to bald. He was wrapped around the shoulders with a thick warm quilt but despite it, he kept shivering as if he was cold. The EMRs who weren't talking with the police were trying to calm him down. Jericho felt tremendously sympathetic for the man the second he laid eyes on him. Kenshin likely felt the same way, but years of exposure to crime can change a man. The Demoman walked up to the shivering man and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, my name is Kenshin, from the Kong King Police Department. This young man over here is my partner Jericho. Can you tell me what happened?" The Medic's shivering slowed, but he stayed silent for a long time. It was clear to the detectives that whatever he saw deeply traumatized him. Finally, the Medic gathered up his courage with a deep breath and looked at the two men standing before him. "...I was walking home early this evening, when I was jumped by a BLU Heavy. He demanded that I give him money, and I refused," the Medic said quietly. "What happened next?" Kenshin questioned. He took out a small notepad and pen, and writing down what he heard. The Medic hesitated for a minute before he said, "...I..., the Heavy said..., he said 'Give me the money or else!'. I was so frightened that I started screaming. I screamed and screamed until he slapped me on my left cheek." The Medic shakily pointed to a large, hand-shaped bruise where he had been slapped. It was currently covered by an ice pack held by medical tape. Jericho looked outraged, while his partner remained stoic. "...That's when it all began. I heard someone shouting, and there was a gun blast. I heard a roar before the Heavy was pushed off of me and given the most vicious beating I ever saw." The Medic gulped. "...It was horrible. As soon as that guy appeared I heard more gunshots and bones being broken. He saved me, but I thought for a second that if I did anything, he'd go after me as well! "But all the guy did to me was tell me to run. So I did. I called the police the minute I thought I was safe," the Medic finished. Kenshin wrote everything down, but as he wrote, he had a feeling of foreboding. "Do you know what the guy who saved you look like?" the Demoman pressed. "He wore dark gray clothes," the Medic replied. "He carried a bandolier lined with catridge pockets, and a pair of pistol holsters. He had a mullet that looked like it was blown over by a powerful wind. He wore some kind of goggles, and he looked rather young, too. Maybe late teens to early twenties." "That'll be all. Thank you for your cooperation," Kenshin said. He put away his notepad and pen into his suit jacket and walked away, Jericho trotting after him. "What's with th' long face?" The Sniper asked after they were out of earshot. "The perpatrator's description...that Medic must've been saved by James Jackson," Kenshin replied uneasily. Jericho gasped. "By Mani's light! Y' don't mean th' Dark Angel, do ya?" he said. When Kenshin looked at the Sniper like he grew an extra head, Jericho told his partner all what he knew. "When I first came t' Kong King, I would hear whispers when they thought I wasn't listenin'. There's talk goin' on 'bout this guy who's like a guardian angel for Medics, 'specially the BLU ones. Every time a BLU Medic gets in trouble, this guy would appear an' save 'im from harm. They call 'im th' Dark Angel 'cause from what I heard, he's not a nice guy, but he'll save ya no matter what." Kenshin stared at Jericho before he broke into cynical laughter. "So a criminal kills a bunch of other criminals and is treated like a hero for it. Of course it's James Jackson," he muttered. Jericho blinked, feeling kind of aghast that Kenshin would say such a thing. "Whaddaya mean? Why do ya sound like you hate 'im so much? I mean, he's not th' cleanest guy in the world but if you look at it this way, he probably did us a favor," the Sniper argued. "James KILLS people," Kenshin snapped. "Yes, we've killed people, too, but killing is to be used a last resort when a criminal proves himself to be dangerous, not a means to an end. Criminals should be brought to justice through the law, not through the barrel of a gun." "But what if th' law bungles up? That's a good enough reason t' fight crime on yer own." Kenshin closed his eyes and mentally counted to five. Jericho could be so naive sometimes. "Jericho, murder is murder. That's all there is to it. If the law bungles up, we can try bring it to justice, but with morals and restraint. But no matter how you use it, killing is still a crime," Kenshin said sagely. "Now come on, we got a criminal to catch." --- As the detectives went on the hunt for a vigilante, James Jackson scowled at them and left his rooftop perch. With athletic speed and grace, he ran and jumped from building to building, until he reached what looked like his apartment complex. He climbed down the apartment fire ladder, emerged from the corresponding alley, and opened the front door. The inside was quiet, probably most were asleep by now. After retreiving his apartment key, James climbed eight flights of stairs before reaching his door. He unlocked it and went inside, closing the door behind him. With a sigh, James stripped himself of his clothes and gear, and by the time he reached the bathroom he was completely naked. He turned on the hot and cold faucets, and the warm, warm water spilled from the shower head and onto his body, relaxing him to the core. His thoughts wandered to the conversation he overheard today. He felt angry that Kong King's police officers viewed him as a criminal to be stopped, even though he saved them a lot of time. That BLU Heavy didn't deserve to breathe after what he tried to do to that Medic. The second he slapped the helpless man, the Heavy had just given himself a death sentence. A messy death sentence, that is. If he told the detectives why he killed that Heavy, maybe they would understand. That Sniper guy Jericho seemed sympathetic enough. But on the flip side, if he told them, he'd probably be thrown in jail. To the KKPD, murdering, even if he killed a criminal, was a crime. Goody two-shoes. James let his mind wander down memory lane, to the events that started his hatred for BLU Heavies. He was still a BLU Scout, happily adopted by his team's Medic Matthias Reinhardt. After a life of abuse, James was finally happy, until that BLU Heavy bastard Acario ruined everything. James was walking to Matthias' office to heal a bullet wound he got from a RED Spy when he found Acario trying to rape his foster father. He tried to stop Acario, but the Heavy was stronger and he defeated him easily. James was lucky a few of their teammates overheard the commotion, but watching a parent nearly get raped by his own teammate was traumatizing. Then came the "Incident". Matthias had fallen in love with a RED Sniper, but Acario exposed them both out of a selfish jealousy, leaving them to die at the hands of their own teams. James was furious with Acario, as well as his other teammates for trying to cover it up. He had lost the only person who was like a father to him, all because of the actions of one BLU Heavy. He couldn't bear to work with the people who betrayed him and Matthias anymore, so he resigned from his job. James hated Acario with a passion. He tolerated him for a while, but ever since Acario fell in love with Matthias he began following him around like a stalker. On the battlefield, Acario began demanding that Matthias only follow him around and heal no one else but him, even though Matthias had a set policy that he is to heal everyone equally. And when off-duty, he acted like a jerk, trying to hoard Matthias for himself and threatening anyone who tried to talk to him. Even James himself. Acario was the main reason why James hated BLU Heavies. To him, a BLU Heavy is a threat that needs to be eliminated at all costs. To him, all BLU Heavies are fat losers trying to get in a Medic's pants. To him, all BLU Heavies represent everything that James had lost because of Acario, and to see one walking around alive is like a vicious slap to the face. Acario was the main reason why James had vowed to protect all BLU Medics from Heavies, especially the BLU ones. So they won't go through the same things his adoptive father did. The water became cold now. James shut off the faucets and used the nearest towel to dry himself. He then threw it aside and left the bathroom, and entered his bedroom. After changing into simple night clothes, James climbed into bed, and cried himself to sleep. Category:Blog posts